


the 9th Floor

by s_mashed_potato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, Kim Jongin | Kai and Oh Sehun are twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_mashed_potato/pseuds/s_mashed_potato
Summary: Baekhyun doesn’t have kids, as far as he remembers when he wakes up with that freaking hangover. And definitely not twins.





	the 9th Floor

Blinders aren’t fully closed to cut off the rays of the sunshine to make Baekhyun sleep in peace, and also his dog is pretty noisy compared to any other days. The headache is the worst among the other disgusting things to get Baekhyun onto his feet. With half-lidded eyes, he wanders in his apartment, his feet find the way to the bathroom. He can hear Miss Puffy Paws’ (or for Chanyeol, only “Puff”) curious whines but he has to pee so bad, can’t be bothered of a possible bug that got Puff to find, like the first time they moved in this building.

It has been about 10 days since Baekhyun and Puff moved in this neighborhood, the only leading thought of moving out of his family’s giant ass workaholic house was that he isn’t ready for minding his father, and his business chain, yet. He didn’t even want his mother to help him out, he just wanted to be a strong independent young adult artist. And, here, he is looking at his “strong” reflection: All of his hair is sticking out like he had a fight with his cushions and comforter, eyes are red, and his legs feel jelly. He leaves the bathroom with a long sigh, to face with whatever Puff found around.

Puff isn’t barking at an unknown insect that would make Baekhyun jump out of fear, leave the flat immediately after snatching her into his arms and mumbling things to calm her down --more like whispering to himself to keep it cool but he is not going to admit it, no.

Puff is stuck in little arms around her, holding her tightly. Her eyes are full of shock; it mirrors on Baekhyun’s face too. And all he can do is gaping at the scene in the middle of the living room.

The owner of little arms, finally, looks up to see at who, Puff is whining. Baekhyun is so confused to understand who, where, when, why, and how. And all of those questions leaves from his mouth as a total of meaningless sounds. The kid tilts his head like a kitten who wants to understand what the latter was cooing.

“Jongin! I found the dog food, so he is not going to die. Stop crying, okay?” A second child appears, hands dragging Puff’s huge package of least favorite food. He is leaving Baekhyun’s kitchen (although, at this point, he doubts if it is his apartment or not).

The same kid frowns his eyebrows at him when he realizes the man. He shrugs off the puzzled face of Baekhyun to drag over the food to the said Jongin.

Baekhyun hasn’t realized Jongin is crying at all. But to the point that he can react to a very upset child, his whole existence lights up and he hugs the dog tighter, “Thank you! You’re the best brother ever!” then he hides his face behind of Puff’s long ears and mutters shyly something about _not to kick him out of daddy’s bed tonight, because Sehunnie deserved daddy’s amazingly softest-est cuddles?_

Baekhyun is almost sure that he did confuse him-drunk-self last night and slept at someone else’s place until someone screams “Where are my twins?!” at the hall of the 9th floor, and at this wearing hour of the morning.

“Daddy!” Sehun shouts and runs to the already opened door of flat, being followed by Jongin who is carrying Puff in his arms. “Daddy, we’re here to save Mister Short Legs!”

“No, his name is Nini!”, Jongin pouts while talking.

“Oh, my fu--” Baekhyun figures that is the father of the kids, with all fear on his face. His hair is not any different than his own hair, still a sleepy head. “Where have you been? I was almost gone crazy because of you two!” the man scolds the twins. They have that guilty expression all over their body. “What did I say to you about leaving home when I’m asleep?”

“‘Never leave the house without daddy.’” the boys say in harmony, Jongin sobs in Puff’s ear. At least, she is not freaking out, Baekhyun thinks.

“Now, apologize to uncle--”

“Baekhyun.”

“Yeah, I’m waiting.” sleepy-head crosses his arms on his chest, mouthing them a “go”. Jongin walks slowly to Baekhyun and puts Puff in front of him. Baekhyun ruffles the little one’s hair after he apologizes with teary eyes. For his age, Jongin is a pretty strong kid to play around with a fat Welsh Corgi in his arms.

When Jongin returns to the door half-running, moves over to hide behind his father’s legs. Sehun is also holding his father’s hand and watching them. “Sorry, uncle Baekhyun.” Sehun says, eyes are on the hand, “Short Legs was crying and we thought, we could feed him.”

Baekhyun squats to reach Sehun’s height and smiles, “Firstly, he is a she. Second, her name is Miss Puffy Paws.” then he points the package Sehun struggled to carry a few minutes ago, “and finally, this is what she dislikes most!” The kid giggles, and hugs his father’s side. Jongin also squats, eyeing between his father’s legs to hear what Baekhyun says.

“Well done, babies.” the father says, Baekhyun nearly forgets he is present. “That was the weirdest introduction you’d probably see.” he laughs awkwardly as he continues.

Baekhyun’s eyes move from Sehun to the body he is attached to, and to the shy smile. After several seconds, he notices his some kind of an embarrassing position in front of a very-straight-even-have-twins man. “Ah, um, sorry," he adds, rushing his hands to fix his boxer and dirty t-shirt from last night’s big event. He was basically too tired to change in any comfy clothes, slipped out of his skinny pants, and dozed off. “What was your name, again? I learned the twins’ so...” He tries his best to look normal.

“Kim Minseok,” he smiles at Baekhyun’s ‘best’. “I’m sorry for the kids’ unfriendly behavior toward your household. Let me make it up to you some time. Have dinner with us, maybe?”

Baekhyun, a hungry artist, is not that much of a guy to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue writing but then said: "huh, that's enough to be okay".  
> please, criticize me


End file.
